A Visit to Your Home
by Unknown Forgotten Friend
Summary: cerita tentang kunjungan seorang pria ke 'rumah' teman lamanya yang sudah lama tidak ditengok. Tanpa ia perkirakan, hal yang begitu mengejutkan dialami olehnya. Friendship/Angst, typos, rated T, OOC, AJFA universe, AU, dll. For mac skipper's AJFA 1st Anniversary.


Hey, masih ingatkah kau hari di mana kita masih bersama?

Hari di mana kita masih satu tim?

Hari di mana kita masih menjalani rutinitas kita?

Hari di mana kita masih melaksanakan misi-misi dari Alice?

Dan … hingga pada saat itu … semuanya berakhir begitu saja …

* * *

**A Visit to Your Home**

**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar bukanlah milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.**

**Warning: Sebuah fic one-shot yang ber-**_**genre **_**Friendship/Angst, ber-**_**pairing**_** Skans, memiliki **_**rating**_** T, Charadeath, Humanized, Alternate Universe, 'And Justice For All' universe, OOC, typos, alur kecepetan, dll. *?***

**A fic for mac skipper's "And Justice For All" 1****st**** Anniversary**

* * *

"SRET, SRET, SRET," suara langkah seorang pria berseragam militer yang tengah berjalan di sebuah padang pasir yang begitu luas dan gersang. Ya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, ia berada di salah satu negara timur, Iraq.

Teriknya matahari menyoroti setiap langkahnya, membuat wajah pria itu berluluran keringat. Tak peduli sepanas dan sejauh apa pun, ia akan meneruskan langkahnya ke tempat tujuannya. Di genggamannya, terdapat seikat mawar putih yang sudah tersusun rapi sehingga terlihat begitu indah.

.

.

Ia sampai di sebuah hamparan tanah yang sangat luas. Tidak heran jika begitu sepi di sini. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Berdiri kokoh dengan akar-akarnya yang kuat menggenggam tanah. Entah siapa yang menanam pohon besar seperti itu di sana. Padahal lingkungan sekitarnya tidak begitu tepat untuk ditinggalinya. Untuk apa pohon kokoh seperti itu berada di tempat seperti ini? Tapi yang pasti, itulah tempat tujuannya.

Di bawah pohon tersebut, terdapat sebuah makam kecil yang tidak terawat. Banyak dedaunan layu menutupi makam tersebut, membuat orang enggan melihatnya. Pria itu berlutut dan menyingkirkan dedaunan itu, sehingga terlihatlah gundukan tanah dari makam itu. Ya, itulah tempat di mana temannya —prajurit kesayangannya terbaring.

Ditaruhnya bunga yang ia bawa di atas makam itu, "Hans, aku kemari untuk mengunjungimu. Kuharap kau suka dengan bunganya."

Pria itu berhenti sejenak—mengelus gundukan tanah makam tersebut, "Tak terasa … satahun telah berlalu … tanpamu. Suasananya begitu berbeda sekarang."

Ia menempatkan dirinya di bawah pohon tersebut—duduk bersandar pada pohon itu. Walaupun rasa lelah menyelimutinya, tetapi itu semua sudah terbayarkan ketika ia sampai ke tempat ini. Ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Di foto itu, terlihat tim lamanya, dan masih belum ada Private. Sebuah desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, "Seperti inikah rasanya kehilangan seorang teman yang sangat begitu berharga?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Bahkan tidak tahu kepada siapa pertanyaan itu ditujukan. Ia hanya melamun melihati foto tersebut.

.

.

"Skipper."

"Huh?" pria itu tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari orang yang telah memanggil namanya. "Siapa itu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hanya perasaanku saja."

"Skipper," suara itu muncul lagi. Kali ini begitu dekat.

"Siapa di sana?"

"Ayolah, kau tidak ingat aku?"

Skipper sangat tidak asing dengan suara itu, "Tunggu … kau … Tidak … ini hanya perasaanku saja."

"Kau pikir ini hanya perasaanmu?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" dan di sanalah orang itu, berdiri mengenakan seragam militer yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari balik pohon.

Skipper terbelalak dan menganga lebar, "I-ini … tidak mungkin …"

Pria yang muncul tiba-tiba itu tersenyum kepadanya, "Matamu tidak menipumu, kapten."

Sementara Skipper menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap kedua matanya, pria itu duduk di sampingnya, "Ini pasti halusinasi. Sepertinya terik matahari sudah membuat otakku terpanggang."

Pria di sampingnya hanya diam dan mendengarkan ocehannya, "Jadi, kau sudah selesai?"

Skipper membuka matanya dan melihat pria itu tengah duduk di sebelahnya, "K-kau … masih di sini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa … yang terjadi pada otakku ini?" Skipper memegangi kedua kepalanya karena terasa begitu penat.

"Hey, kau ingin mengoceh sendiri terus-menerus?"

Skipper kembali menatap pria itu baik-baik. Ia terlihat begitu nyata. Apakah benar kedua matanya tidak menipunya? Ataukah ini hanya semacam tipuan yang hanya membuatnya makin depresi? Tapi … ia benar-benar berada di sampingnya. Kehadirannya bisa dirasakan.

"Hans …"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak tahu … betapa senang aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku begitu merindukanmu."

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa merindukanku seperti ini."

Terlihat genangan air di kedua mata Skipper, dan butiran air itu mulai mengalir perlahan menuju pipinnya.

"Skipper … aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis sebelumnya."

Skipper hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengucapkan kata apa lagi yang tepat. Dirinya merasa begitu senang. Kebahagiaan memenuhi diri pria itu.

"Ayolah, Skipper. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu mengeluarkan air mata terus seperti itu," Hans makin tidak tahan melihat sang komandan menitikkan air matanya.

"Maaf, Hans. Aku … begitu bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," Skipper menghapus air mata dari wajahnya. "Tapi … bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Ah, kau tak perlu tahu."

"Kau sama saja seperti dulu."

"Ini memang kepribadianku," ia melihat sebuah foto kecil di genggaman Skipper. "Hey, aku tak tahu kalau kau selalu membawa foto itu."

"Oh, ini. Uh …ini … kenangan berharga kita. Aku … begitu rindu masa itu," Skipper tergagap, tak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Sebuah senyuman terurai di bibirnya ketika ia mengenang masa-masa indah itu—masa kejayaan mereka. Tetapi senyuman itu memudar dengan begitu cepat ketika ia mengingat sesuatu."Hans, aku ini memang pemimpin yang sangat tidak berguna."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Tentu saja itu tidak benar."

"Jika saja … aku mengamankan daerah itu … kau pasti … masih hidup …"

"Sudahlah, Skipper. Ini salahku … aku yang tidak hati-hati. Seharusnya aku melihat langkahku."

"Tidak, Hans."

"Skipper …"

"Jujur saja, jika satu-satunya jalan untukku membiarkan kalian hidup adalah mati, aku lebih memilih mati daripada melihat teman-temanku pergi begitu saja. Aku lebih baik mengorbankan diriku untuk kalian. Dengan begitu kalian bisa selamat."

Kali ini, Hans yang membisu. Skipper begitu menyayangi teman-temannya, termasuk dia. Sepertinya, teman sudah seperti keluarga untuknya.

"Kau tahu, Hans? Aku begitu panik ketika kau menginjak ranjau itu. Aku … benar-benar takut akan kehilanganmu."

.

.

* * *

_**- Flashback -**_

"Tidak … Tidak … HANS, dimana kau?" teriak Skipper, mencari prajuritnya yang hilang karena ledakan besar barusan. Ia bahkan sampai mengusap-usap pasir demi menemukannya. Tak ada hentinya ia mencari. Rasa putus asa mulai merasuki dirinya.

"HANS!" Sekali lagi, ia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Tapi ia tak mendapatkan jawaban darinya sama sekali. Rasa _paranoid_ sudah menguasai dirinya. Ia menggenggam helm milik Hans makin erat.

"Skipper!" terdengar suara Kowalski memanggil namanya. Dengan sigap, ia berlari menuju temannya itu. "Lihat!"

Skipper mengnga, ia hanya melihat tangan Hans, dan sisa tubuhnya terkubur oleh pasir, "Cepat! Keluarkan dia!"

Dengan cepat, ia, Kowalski, dan Rico menggali pasir yang menutupi tubuh Hans dan mengeluarkannya dari tanah. Tubuhnya begitu kotor—dipenuhi butiran-butiran pasir tersebut.

"Kowalski, periksa Hans! Rico, bawa mobil _van_-nya kemari!" yang diperintahkan mengangguk dan melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

Kowalski memeriksa denyut jantungnya, "Masih berdetak!"

Rico datang dengan mobil _van_-nya. Skipper dan Kowalski menggotong tubuh Hans masuk ke dalam mobil dari pintu belakang dan menaruhnya di salah satu kursi panjang.

"Rico, cepat jalan menuju markas!" perintah sang pemimpin.

"BRRMMM," pria psikotik itu langsung tancap gas—membuat mobil itu melesat begitu kencang. Ia mengendarai mobil itu dengan ugal-ugalan.

"Kowalski, apa dia bisa bertahan?" tanya Skipper.

"Aku … tak yakin, Skipper," jawabnya dengan sangat ragu. Rasa _paranoid_ Skipper semakin memuncak ketika mendengarnya. Ia menggenggam salah satu tangan Hans. Dapat ia rasakan denyut nadinya yang makin melemah.

"Hans, kumohon bertahanlah," batinnya. "Kita akan segera sampai."

.

.

* * *

"Dok, kami memiliki satu prajurit yang terluka parah!" Kowalski menerobos masuk ruangan.

"Bawa dia masuk," balas sang dokter. Skipper dan Rico membawa masuk tubuh Hans.

"Baringkan dia di tempat tidur itu," sang dokter menunjukkan di mana Hans harus dibaringkan dan mempersiapkan alat-alatnya. Skipper dan Rico menuruti instruksinya.

"Apa keluhannya?"

"Ia terkena ledakan dari ranjau yang tanpa sengaja ia injak," jelas si pemimpin. "Ledakannya … cukup besar."

Dokter memasangkan EKG di pergelangan tangan Hans.

"BIP … BIP … BIP …" terdengar suara khas yang dibunyikan oleh monitor yang terhubung dengan EKG tadi. Ritmenya begitu lambat, bahkan makin melambat.

"Denyut jantungnya sangat lemah!" sang dokter langsung bertindak. Ia mulai memeriksa kondisi tubuh Hans. Skipper dan yang lainnya tak berani mengganggunya. Mereka hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik. Kekhawatiran di hati Skipper sudah tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Ia dapat merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Ia ingin sekali mengutuk rasa _paranoid_-nya itu. Tapi apa daya? Itu semua tak ada gunanya.

Khawatir.

Takut.

Panik.

Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu.

.

.

"Ia terlalu banyak terkena radiasi dari ranjau itu. Ia takkan kuat menahan semua radiasinya. Satu-persatu sistem organ tubuhnya takkan bisa berfungsi lagi. Maaf … aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kondisinya sudah sangat parah. Nyawanya takkan bisa tertolong. Temanmu tidak punya banyak waktu lagi," jelas si dokter.

"DUG!" jantung Skipper sempat berhenti sesaat ketika mendengar berita buruk tersebut. Ia langsung ambil tindakan. Ia takkan membiarkan temannya tewas begitu saja.

"Dok, kumohon … tolong diusahakan …" Skipper memohon kepada dokter itu.

Sebuah gelengan adalah jawaban darinya, "Tidak bisa … aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya. Maaf …"

"Dok, pasti ada cara …" Skipper terus bersikeras memohon kepadanya.

"Sudah tak ada harapan lagi."

"BIP … … … … …"

"Tidak … Tidak!" Skipper tidak ambil diam, ia langsung mengambil tindakan. Ia melakukan pijat jantung pada Hans.

"Ayo, berdetaklah …" tak ada hentinya ia melakukan itu. Ia terus mencoba dan mencoba. Hal ini membuat Kowalski dan Rico tidak tahan melihatnya. Skipper benar-benar tidak mau prajurit kesayangannya itu pergi begitu saja.

"Nak, tidak ada gunanya!" dokter itu berusaha menghentikannya.

"Pasti bisa!"

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Dia … pasti … dapat hidup!"

"Nak, dia sudah tewas!"

Skipper menghentikan tindakannya. Kedua tangannya masih memegang dada Hans. Ia tak merasakan adanya detak jantung sama sekali. Suara yang sama masih dikeluarkan dari monitor. Usahanya … sia-sia—gagal total. Ia berharap terlalu banyak. Ia tak dapat mengubah takdir. Ia tak dapat memutar balikkan waktu. Dilihatnya tubuh Hans, terbaring kaku tidak bernyawa. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini. Sebutir air mata mengalir dan jatuh melalui dagunya—mendarat di salah satu pipi Hans.

.

.

* * *

**_- Akhir dari flashback -_**

Hans benar-benar tersentuh mendengar penjelasan dari pemimpinnya. Tak disangka, ia begitu peduli padanya, sampai-sampai tak menginginkannya pergi, "Skipper, yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu."

Skipper mendesah, "Aku hanya … tidak bisa melupakan dirimu."

"Sudahlah, suatu saat nanti kita dapat bersama lagi, kan?"

Perkataanya membuat Skipper tersenyum, "Aku tahu, Hans."

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk bunganya. Kau membuat tempat ini menjadi sedikit berwarna."

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah, Skipper. Sudah waktunya kau bangun dari tidurmu."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

"Hey, tunggu … …" seluruh pandangan Skipper menghitam dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

* * *

"Skppah, bangunlah."

Skipper membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan melihat sosok pria muda yang sangat ia kenal, "Private?"

"Akhirnya bangun juga."

Skipper menjadi bingung dengan yang dialaminya, "Tunggu … dimana dia?"

"Siapa?"

Skipper akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia tertidur di sini, tidur yang begitu pulas. Ia masih menggenggam fotonya, "Jadi … itu hanya mimpi?"

"Mimpi apa?" pernyataan Skipper membuat pria British itu kebingungan mendengarnya.

"Ah … tidak apa-apa," Skipper memasukkan kembali foto ke dalam kantongnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hey, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" pria British itu makin penasaran.

"Itu rahasia, Private." Skipper tersenyum santai dan memulai langkahnya.

"Oh, ayolah …" Private mengikutinya dan merayu sang pemimpin.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk mengetahuinnya, Private muda."

"Kenapa? Apa aku belum cukup umur?"

"Rahasia," ucapnya dengan nada khasnya.

"Hans, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti. Ya, anak muda di sampingku inilah yang akan menggantikan posisimu, dia pasti akan menjadi penjinak bom yang sangat profesional sepertimu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hans," batinnya. Dengan itu, keduanya berjalan pulang bersama menuju markas mereka.

**- THE END -**

* * *

A/N: yah... berantakan jadinya ya? Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan, ada typos, alur kecepetan, dan terlalu OOC. Every people have thier opinion, isn't? saya nggak banyak curcol buat yang satu ini. Don't forget to put a review. Happy 1st AJFA Anniversary!


End file.
